A Time to Love
by asdfghjklove
Summary: Iwaki and Katou spend some quality time together.


**I thought after seeing all the great stories out there, I would have a go at writing one for myself. Writing isn't my area of expertise, and it never will be. I chose to write about Haru wo daitieta, as it is one of my favourites, and there isn't many stories out there. ****I hope not to disappoint. I'm sorry if this is OOC, I'm just seeing what I can create.**

**I do not own Haru wo Daiteita ****all rights go to****Youka Nitta**

* * *

><p>Katou was head over heels in love. He hadn't only just realised this, but seeing his Iwaki, his beloved, cooking dinner so kind-heartedly in their kitchen, once again made him appreciate this. Iwaki wasn't one to cook, it wasn't his area of expertise, along with a busy schedule, and obscene working hours, and he never really felt up to it, but once again, watching his older lover move around the kitchen despite everything, made Katou feel all warm inside.<p>

Katou, at his present state was in trance, watching his lover's backside swing around the kitchen, and every now and then the odd glimpse of his toned back, when he would stretch to reach something from one of the overhead cupboards, and the ever-so slight squint in his eyes, as he was so engrossed in his work, figuring out how to make it taste more enjoyable, for his younger lover.

"Katou, I know I don't cook that often, and you may want to marvel at it, but can you please stop staring, it is rather off-putting," Iwaki, sighed, as he placed the spoon on the counter beside him and then decided to pick it back up again.

"But Iwaki-san, it's such a rare and beautiful sight, I want to see it all, so I can keep it in my brain, for future recall" Katou replied, while still gazing at his lover.

"Don't be stupid!" Iwaki retorted, as he placed a dash of salt into the stewing pot, and then gently stirred it.

"I'm not being stupid, I'm being entirely honest." Katou alleged, as he stood up from where he was sitting in Iwaki's peripheral vision, moved, and then wrapped his arms, around his lovers waist, "You look so seductive moving around the kitchen like that."

"BAKA!" Iwaki shouted, as the spoon he had picked up for the hundredth time, had now dropped on the floor, and narrowly missing the hem of his trousers.

Katou didn't mind his partners loud exclaim, as he was a bit of an idiot, for handling his lover, around such dangerous equipment, that could harm any inch of Iwaki's beautiful skin, but still Katou couldn't resist. Iwaki doing all of this for him was a surprise, and a good one at that, so he wanted to salvage every minute of it he could.

"Katou. Please." Iwaki whined, as he tried to squirm out of his lovers embrace, and reach the two serving bowls, he had placed on the side "Dinner is ready, sit down"

Little did Iwaki know, that the little squirming he had done, had slightly aroused Katou, especially being in such close proximity to his lover's body, and surrounded by the aroma of food he had lovingly prepared. Ignoring his aroused state, Katou obediently sat down at their table, and eagerly awaited his meal.  
>_<p>

The couple had just finished dinner, and were now sitting on their sofa; Katou's head was resting in Iwaki's lap while he let his lovers fingers twirl around his golden brown locks, and himself gazing up at his older lovers face.

'So beautiful' Katou thought, 'so talented as well, and I get him all to myself' these thoughts, caused a grin to form on Katou's lips. Katou couldn't resist any more; he sat up from where he was resting, turned around, and placed a gentle kiss on his lover's lips. Iwaki was taken aback from this sudden declaration, but soon a soft smile formed on his face.

"What was that for Katou?"

"For you..." He smiled

"Well this is for you," Iwaki whispered, as he took his lovers face in his hands and passionately kissed him on the lips. It had been two weeks since the two men had experienced that kind of union. The sudden thrill from this bodily contact had sent Katou's body wild, his hands were now tugging at the hem of Iwakis shirt, and his member was replying just as much.

They parted, momentarily for air, their eyes full of lust, their bodies filled with desire for one another, their arms quickly tearing each other's clothes off in the process, leaving them only in their underwear.

"Oh Iwaki" Katou moaned "How I have missed you"

"mhmmm" Iwaki replied, as Katou had pressed his lips on his again, his hands were caressing every inch of his body, the sensation making his body responded accordingly. Katou removed his lips from Iwaki's, and began kissing his away long his jaw, down his slender neck and onto his torso, he diverted to pay special attention to his already perked up nipples, causing little moans to escape his dark haired lover's mouth, he then followed his way down his stomach, leaving feather light kisses as he went.

"Katttooou" Iwaki moaned, as he withered to the touch of his lover's lips, his toes curling, to the increasing state of arousal he was finding himself in.

Katou had worked his way down, and ignored his lovers and his own throbbing erection, and trailed his fingers down the side of his pelvis and his thighs, gently massaging as he did so. He knew this would cause a response from his older lover, one he was eager to get.

"Katou" Iwaki breathed "Don't you think we should take this to the bedroom?"

"I don't think I can make it to bedroom" Katou pointed out, as he pulled down Iwaki's underwear, for a round of passionate love making.

* * *

><p><strong>There you go, I hope that was alright, any feedback, would be appreciated. This is my first fan-fiction, hope not to disappoint. So yeah...<strong>

**asdfghjkllove**


End file.
